A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rifle, and scopes, more specifically, an assembly that aids in alignment of the scope on a rifle.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rifle scope alignment assembly that is constructed of translucent construction; wherein a horizontal alignment plate is secured adjacent to a vertical alignment plate via a housing, and which collectively engage an end of a rifle scope via a rubber band; wherein the horizontal alignment plate has a groove for engagement atop of a rifle barrel, and which can extend and retract along a vertical axis in order to adjust vertically with respect to the housing, whereas the vertical alignment plate includes a plurality of horizontal lines that scope; wherein scope rest pins extend rearwardly from the housing, and touch along an upper exterior surface of the rifle scope; whereupon attaching the rifle scope alignment assembly onto a rifle scope, the rifle scope can be aligned both vertically and horizontally.
The Matthews Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0049733) discloses a device fitted on the end of a rifle scope for aligning the scope. However, the device does not include a vertical alignment plate or a horizontal alignment plate that attach onto an end of a rifle scope via a rubber abdn, and which enable alignment of a scope there about.
The Palmer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,860) discloses a device fitted on a rifle for cross hair alignment of a mounted scope. However, the device clamps onto the barrel of the rifle, and not onto an end of the scope via a rubber band, and which enables for vertical and horizontal alignment respectively.
The Steffan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,347) discloses a device fitten on the end of the barrel of a rifle used for aligning the scope's cross hairs. However, the device does not secure against an end of a scope via a rubber band, and which enables for alignment of the cross hairs.
The Gurtner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,833) discloses a cap fitted on the end of a rifle scope for cross hair alignment. However, the cap does not provide both a vertical and horizontal alignment by securement about an end of a scope via a rubber band, and which includes a vertical alignment plate that has a groove for engaging the top portion of a rifle barrel.
The Pinkley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,855) discloses a gun sight alignment device that is removed from the firearm. However, the alignment device does not attach onto a distal end of the scope via a rubber band and scope rest pins, and which enables alignment thereon.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rifle scope alignment assembly of translucent construction; wherein a horizontal alignment plate is secured adjacent to a vertical alignment plate via a housing, and which collectively engage an end of a rifle scope via a rubber band; wherein the horizontal alignment plate has a groove for engagement atop of a rifle barrel, and which can extend and retract along a vertical axis in order to adjust vertically with respect to the housing, whereas the vertical alignment plate includes a plurality of horizontal lines that provide a means of alignment with the cross hairs of the rifle scope; wherein scope rest pins extend rearwardly from the housing, and touch along an upper exterior surface of the rifle scope; whereupon attaching the rifle scope alignment assembly onto a rifle scope, the rifle scope can be aligned both vertically and horizontally. In this regard, the rifle scope alignment assembly departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.